What Lies Under a Broken Heart
by tigerisskat
Summary: Learn about someone's past, and how they fall in love with a certain Titan member... explicit language, and possible adult scenes. I will update the rating if/when necessary.


**Prologue**

"BASTARD!!!!" yelled the girl, "GET OFFA ME!!!!!" she lashed out with all of her power. When she finally got her bearings she realized that she was in her bedroom, tangled in her covers, bathed in sweat, and sitting on top of a broken bed. _Crap, Blood is gonna kill me, this is the twelfth bed in the past month. What the hell am I dreaming? Maybe I should take her up on her offer. But how the hell would I get a hold of her?_ The girl was lost in her own thoughts as she picked her way around the splintered bed posts and pulled a uniform from the rubble that used to be a dresser. _Gods, I feel disguising, I've got to get a shower in before classes._ "Ouch!!!" she shouted after stubbing her toe on some rock or something, "Great, took out the lights too." Once she was finally all collected she headed to the general direction of the door. _Wish my night vision was better, general outlines don't do shit._ She opened to door, hissing at the sudden bright lights and eager voices of young students hurrying down the halls. The light was randomly blocked out by a large figure standing in the doorway.

"Hey there sleepy head," said the figure, "how'd ya sleep?"

"Oh, hi Mammoth," replied the girl, "I've had better nights."

"I can see that," he said with a raised eyebrow, "and I told you, call me Keith when we are home. Judging by your room you had that dream again."

"I'm just fine with Mammoth, and ya so what if I did." she retorted. _Jeez, one fucking one night stand and suddenly we're buds, I don't think so._

"Jinx," the behemoth started.

"I need a shower." Jinx interrupted him, walking away briskly. When he started to follow she sent a bolt of her power at him, causing him to trip on his own feet.

"Hey man, unlucky break huh?" said a freshman, just before being tackled into the wall by the giant.

_Ya, unlucky, my life's all about the luck. Jinx huh? Great name Mom, you never were much on caring were you. And I don't even want to get started on you Dad, it's you that made me this way._ "Gods, being made of the earth sucks!" she yelled to the empty hallway suddenly, "I hate my makers."

"Hey Jinx!" yelled someone from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and found a first year running up to her. Stopping only because it was her duty as a school officer, she waited for the kid to catch up. "Thanks," he said and caught his breath, "Dude we need more nitrogen in the air, hehe."

"Nitros, right?" she asked.

"Ya," he replied with a large grin, no doubt pleased she remembered him.

"What is it?" she asked gruffly, making him lose his smile.

"Oh, uh, I was wondering when our first training session was going to be." he managed to get out before starting to wheeze. He reached for his inhaler. _Gods, Blood is really getting desperate._

"Check your schedule yourself, it's on there." Jinx said with finality in her tone. "Is that all?" _I hope so._

"Uh, ya." he said running off down the hall.

She continued down the hallway toward the bathhouses, seeing the amount of steam coming from them she decided to use a more private shower. She made a turn and headed toward the Deans office. _Damn these stupid public hallways_. She cursed to herself, ignoring the multiple greetings getting thrown in her direction. _Stupid lower underclassmen_ Jinx thought to herself. _What the hell makes them think I care who they are or that they know me._ But then again everyone at the Hive, young and old alike knew who she was. How could they not? After all she was one of the star pupils, not to mention part of every single one of Blood's diabolical plans. That kind of makes you famous in the Hive, but Jinx didn't like any part of the Hive. Not anymore, not since that day…

* * *

"Hey there hot stuff." said a voice from behind her. _Oh dear gods, not that neanderthal_,Jinx thought to herself, _that's just great. I've got a little trick up my sleeve to get rid of this guy_. Spinning gracefully, she sent out a sphere of power and lashed it outward.

"That oughta do it." she said confidently.

"Sorry sweet cheeks, can't get rid of me that easily." said the owner of the voice. He stood up and brushed the rubble off of his suit. _Gods, that is a horrible outfit. That stupid idiot tries to be too much like his adult counterpart, but damn that much yellow overtakes any red that is on the suit_. Jinx, too wrapped up in her critique of the boys outfit, did not have the time to react before finding the boy directly in front of her face.

"Gotta do my job now." he said before punching her in the gut and sending her flying backwards. She found her rapid flight grinding to a sudden halt as she slammed into somebody else.

"Damn it Kid Flash! Watch where you're sending villains you idiot!" said the owner of the catchers mitt that Jinx found herself on. Jinx snickered to herself, hearing the person call KF the exact same thing she just thought. Suddenly it dawned on her who had just caught her and she froze. _Shit, what are the Titans doing here?_ She could feel something from their physical contact, and she wasn't to sure if she liked it.

"Sor..." started the boy before a giant fist slammed into his pop-star face. Jinx burst out laughing, against her control.

"If you find that funny you'll love what I'm gonna do." said the person Jinx was still laying on. Suddenly there was an aura of black energy surrounding Jinx and she found herself unable to move. She began to struggle even harder but to no avail.

"Damn you Raven, put me down NOW!!!!" she shouted, knowing that it was futile.

"As if that would work." she retorted.

_FUCK! Why the hell did I just use all of my energy like that? I can't do shit now_. The girl thought to herself. She knew she should have practiced more before attempting that technique but she was sure it would've taken out that idiot.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Raven asked, her features void of anything. "You powers rival mine, we both know that."

"Cause I'm drained, you should know that, Little Miss Empath." Jinx said back with a sneer on her lips. Raven frowned at the use of the nick-name. Jinx felt her bubble tighten around her as she found it harder to breath.

"Don't call me that." she said, her azure eyes fading into a red color. Jinx stopped struggling, afraid to make things worse as the titan's inner demon surfaced.

"Raven stop!" came a voice of reason. Robin ran up behind her, placing one hand on her shoulder, the other on her wrist, and slowly pushing her arm down. Her eyes returned to their original color as Jinx found herself floating gently to the ground. Still unable to move, she could only watch the scene before her unfold...


End file.
